Woman Like A Man
by Ywoolly
Summary: Ela estava aqui. Sempre soube que ela estaria. Nada mais na merda desse mundo importava, porque a merda pela qual meu coração batia estava em frente a mim". Songfic. Draco/Ginny


**Aviso: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertece, e sim, a J.K. Rowling.  
**NC-17**, estão avisados.

**Woman Like A Man**

_I need a piss, (Preciso mijar)  
I wanna hate, (Quero odiar)  
Fuck it up, come (Foder com tudo, venha)  
My love, (Meu amor)  
Eat your meat, (Coma sua carne)  
Keep your teeth, run. __(Mantenha seus dentes, corra)_

Depois de quase um ano, só uma pessoa podia me fazer parar de mijar para atender a porta. Eu podia sentir, cada célula de meu corpo podia sentir que era ela do outro lado da porta. Não era preciso olho mágico para confirmar. O batuque de seu salto com a impaciência estava muito bem gravado em minha memória. Mas demorei a abrir a porta, de sacanagem mesmo. Essa vadia merecia.

Abri a porta e ela segurava um cigarro de filtro com a direita. Vestia um vestido preto qualquer e um sobretudo de couro, e não sorria. Mas isso era natural sempre que me via.

_Ela_ estava aqui. Sempre soube que ela estaria. Nada mais na merda desse mundo importava, porque a merda pela qual meu coração batia estava em frente a mim.

Eu ia fuder com ela por toda a noite, e amanhã de manhã e depois à tarde, porque assim devia ser. Era assim que eu queria, era assim que ela queria. Era mais do que satisfatório ouvir os gemidos dela, ouvir meu nome sendo dito por lábios tão vermelhos e suculentos. Puta que pariu! Essa mulher me fodia mais do que eu a fodia.

_You lost me, (Você me perdeu)  
__You cost me, (Você me custou caro)__  
__You taught me of me in the end. __(Você me ensinou no final)__  
__We're bad, (Nós somos ruins)__  
__What we do. (No que fazemos)__  
__Stupid fools. (Estúpidos idiotas) _

Ela passou por mim sem pedir permissão como das outras vezes. Sentou-se em meu sofá e ficou me olhando, me analisando.

Somos os piores do mundo. Mentimos, enganamos, traímos. Por essa puta eu fiz tudo isso. Ela tinha me encontrado quando eu estava perdido e me fez querê-la cada vez mais. Puta, puta, puta. Era isso que ela era. Uma puta de quinta que eu fodia com todo o prazer.

Mas ela me ensinou a ser um idiota. Eu como na mão dela como uma criança, como um idiota. Vadia desgraçada._ Minha vadia_.

Ela me fez pagar por todos os meus erros. Em uma noite me fez pagar por todas as mulheres que prometi casamento simplesmente para despi-las em seguida. Por que ela me prometeu casamento somente para me despir depois. Ela me prometeu casamento, mas não comigo. Mas ela caiu na armadilha: agora éramos dois idiotas presos, acorrentados por algo muito maior do que uma simples foda.

Quando voltei do banheiro, ela estava com os pés em cima do meu sofá imaculadamente branco e sorria levemente. Não resisti nem mais um segundo e avancei para ela como uma cobra dando o bote. Tomei-lhe a boca venenosa e a provei novamente depois de tanto tempo. Vagabunda! Ela consegue ser tão boa que me faz sentir falta. Uma puta de quinta, mas a melhor puta de quinta, com toda certeza.

_You wanna get boned, (Você quer ser comida)  
You wanna get stoned, (Você quer ficar chapada)  
You wanna get a room like no-one else. (Você quer arranjar um quarto com qualquer um)  
You wanna be rich, (Você quer ser rica)  
You wanna be kitsch, (Você quer ser brega)  
You wanna be the master of yourself. __(Você quer mandar em si mesma)_

Sua língua me provando, suas mãos me excitando e seu hálito me enlouquecendo. Vagabunda ordinária.

-Quer que eu te coma?

-Inteira – ela respondeu com aquele ar arrogante aprendido comigo.

-Eu te odeio – tive que lembrá-la. Não podíamos nos esquecer disso.

-Não se preocupe, eu também te odeio, Draco Malfoy.

Joguei-a no chão e rasguei seu vestido de merda enquanto já chupava seu seio. Fiz com que ofegasse, mas não ia comer ela assim.

Ela achava que podia mandar em si mesma, somente porque tinha um marido corno que lhe dava tudo. Me dava mais prazer fuder essa mulher só de pensar nos chifres que cresciam na cabeça daquele corno. Assim, quem sabe, ele aprendia que uma mulher dessas não é para ficar em casa e ser somente de um. Deus! Ela era boa demais para servir somente a um. Devia servir num puteiro de quinta pra satisfazer todos os homens do Reino Unido! Mas isso antes de mim. Agora só eu a comia e a fazia gozar com vontade. Só meu cheiro, meu sabor, minha voz a embriagava e nada mais, além disso.

A única exceção eram nossos cigarros depois de cada transa.

_You wanna get burned, (Você quer se queimar)  
You wanna get turned, (Você quer se virar)  
You wanna get fucked inside out (Você quer ser fudida de dentro pra fora)  
You wanna be ruled, (Você quer ser dominada)  
You wanna be fooled, (Você quer ser enganada)  
You wanna be a woman like a man, (Você quer ser uma mulher que em um homem...)  
Like a woman like a man. (Como uma mulher como um homem.)_

-Entra logo, caralho – era assim que eu gostava dela.

Sem máscaras, sem maquiagem, sem falsidade. Sua verdadeira face: a de puta, não de senhora respeitável.

-Implore.

Ela se abriu em uma gargalhada infernal. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso. Só conseguia que eu me entregasse mais a ela. Vadia, vadia, vadia!

Levantei já a puxando. Foda-se. Duas vezes. Ia me pagar por rir de mim assim. Não era mais o homem que fui até tempos atrás. Ela me mudou, agora que arque com as conseqüências. Eu tinha conseguido me tornar o mocinho, mas ela fez questão de me transformar no vilão novamente.

A joguei na cama de bruços e a penetrei por trás com toda minha força. Ela urrou de prazer. _Eu_ urrei de prazer. Filha da puta desgraçada! Meu castigo tinha o efeito contrário. Ela me enlouquecia!

Puxei seu cabelo para trazê-la para perto. Puxei com força. Putas não merecem respeito.

-Não dói, e você sabe.

-Dói! Dói em mim! – mordi seu ombro. – Você não se decide nunca.

-Está enganado – seus olhos castanhos me fuzilaram num olhar de rabo de olho que eu adorava. Aliás, eu já mencionei que a adorava por completo?

Ela se afastou, separando nossos corpos. Era como uma parte de meu corpo indo junto. E então, no momento seguinte ela já me abocanhava com fome. Eu juro que a odiava. Odiava principalmente o fato de não poder odiá-la como eu queria. Ela me comeu quando eu deveria comê-la. Ela tinha se tornado o homem forte e eu a mulher frágil (embora ela nunca tivesse sido frágil).

Malditos cabelos de fogo! Segurei-os com força para poder ver melhor o espetáculo que era ela me comendo.

-Puta.

Ela passou os dentes para me excitar mais. Como se fosse possível eu ficar mais excitado. Mas, Céus! Ela conseguia me excitar cada vez mais. Ela continuou com sua tortura.

-Puta de quem? – ela parou para me olhar.

Empurrei sua cabeça de volta para meu membro pulsante e molhado graças a ela. Gozei dentro da boca dela e podia gozar de novo quando ela passou a língua nos lábios carnudos.

-Melhor a cada dia.

-Vagabunda – eu adorava xingá-la, porque eu simplesmente dizia a verdade.

_Need a hit? (Preciso de um tapa?)  
Wanna wait, (Quero esperar)  
Suck it up, (Chupe tudo)_  
_Cum. (Goze)_

Eu a estocava com ímpeto e a vadia ainda sorria.

-Mais! – Ela urrava jamais satisfeita.

E eu a dava mais, cada vez mais de mim. Eu me dava todo a ela.

-Me coma! Me foda! Mate-me de prazer! – ela gritava para que qualquer um seis andares abaixo escutasse.

Lancei minha mãe em seu rosto vermelho de tanto esforço.

-Puto!

-Puta!

Rimos de nossas trocas de palavras carinhosas. Segurei em sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto do que já estava; ela apertou com mais força as pernas em volta de mim. Me mexia com raiva dentro dela.

-Não pára... Não ouse...

Eu me derramei dentro dela novamente. Senti quando suas costas formaram um arco e a vibração do orgasmo passou pelo corpo esguio dela.

Mesmo sem forças ela se ergueu e deu um fraco tapa em meu rosto.

-Isso foi por não me esperar. Eu te odeio por isso _também._

-Eu te odeio por existir.

Ódio correspondido é bom demais.

Saí de dentro dela e caí ao seu lado. Ela se aninhou pousando a cabeça em meu peito suado. Os cabelos ruivos parecendo labaredas do nosso inferno me fazendo cócegas boas no pescoço.

_  
__My love, (Meu amor)  
Eat your meat, (Coma sua carne)  
Itchy feet, run. (Pés que coçam, corra)  
You reach me, (Você me alcança)  
You bleach me, (Você me alveja)  
We're bad, (Somos ruins)  
What we do. __(No que fazemos)  
Stupid fools. (Estúpidos idiotas)_

-Onde está seu maço?

Estiquei a mão. Ela jamais se esqueceria do vício que a fiz ganhar. Fumar. Fumar depois do sexo. Ela tinha que admitir que era bom demais.

Acendi um para ela e outro para mim. Traguei ao mesmo tempo em que ela, e depois soltamos junto a fumaça que formava espirais no ar. Era a fumaça do nosso fogo.

-Por que veio aqui hoje? – indaguei curioso. Quando ela chegou não me deu tempo nem sequer para respirar.

-Acabou – ela falou despreocupada tragando mais uma vez.

-Acabou? – a surpresa em destaque em minha voz.

-Sim. Ele descobriu.

-Como? Pôs algum estagiário do Ministério atrás de você – era necessário zombar.

-Não – ela deu uma longa pausa até concluir: - Eu contei.

-Por quê? – eu estava exultante. Harry Potter se fudeu. Harry Potter perdeu para mim.

-Porque me cansei. Porque é com você que quero estar.

-Eu realmente te odeio.

-Eu sei disso. Eu também te odeio.

Acendi outro cigarro para ela e a entreguei. Ela continuou:

-Me agarro a isso com todas as forças. É acreditando nisso que vim aqui hoje. Seu ódio me consome desde sempre e me consumiu hoje. Quero que me consuma para sempre. Quero transformar esse ódio em amor.

Eu não estava ouvindo direito. Ela que sempre disse que jamais iria amar porque isso não fora feito para ela, agora estava dizendo que queria me fazer amá-la.

-Eu sei que pode ser tarde. Você já me amou quando eu não merecia, e agora me odeia. Mas quero tentar.

Filha da puta, vadia, vagabunda! Tudo em uma só. Não sabia o que falar durante vários minutos. Esperei que seu cigarro acabasse.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? – eu perguntei passando as mãos nos cabelos desgrenhados.

-Diga.

-A única coisa que terá que tentar será transformar o amor que ainda sinto em ódio. E sinceramente não quero que tente isso.

-Então posso ficar na sua vida novamente? – ela me olhou pela primeira vez.

-_Deve_, Ginevra. Deve – ela sorriu voltando a me beijar feito uma puta. Minha puta.

_Whoa oh oh  
Like a man, like a man, like a man, like a man. (Mulher como um homem, como um homem, como uma mulher como um homem, como um homem)  
I'll get a cheaper ticket next time... (Eu vou arranjar um ingresso mais barato da próxima vez)  
Like a man, like a man, like a woman like a man, like a man.  
__I'll get a cheaper ticket next time...  
Like a man, like a man, like a man, like a man.  
I'll get a cheaper ticket next time...  
A woman like a man, a woman like a man, like a woman like a man, like a man.  
Oh.  
It really wasn't worth the ride. (Realmente, não valeu a viagem)_

Eu a comi durante toda a noite. Ela me comeu durante toda noite. Nós nos... _amamos durante toda a noite_. E agora éramos só nós dois com nosso ódio, nosso sexo, nossos cigarros e nosso amor.

E tudo que ela me fez passar valeu a pena. Valeu porque agora eu tinha essa mulher, a minha mulher pelo tempo que eu quisesse. E eu realmente a queria por muito tempo.

* * *

**Reviews** por favor ! Preciso saber o qe acharam dessa fic, de verdade.  
Beeeijos ..!


End file.
